Dragons: Riders Of Dragon City
by FrostPhantomWolfDog
Summary: When Toothless and Hiccup arrive at Dragon City, trouble already starts to stir for them. Will they be able to fight against Moordryd and a Dragon army that Worrd has cooked up? [IN Progress]
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Dragon Booster or How To Train Your Dragon!**_

Hiccup awoke with a grunt of pain. His head was throbbing and he shook it three times, rubbing the spot where he was hurt. Falling through that strange portal as even worse than flying into a storm.

Hiccup stood to his feet, examining his surroundings. He was surrounded by a strange place. Large towers in the shape of rectangles towered over him like the Red Death used to. Strange dragon looking creatures, only without the wings, either bipedal or quadrepedal were walking around with humans. Hiccup took notice that the dragons wore armor of some sort. Were they preparing for something?

Hiccup then remembered something. "Toothless!" he cried out in panic. He glanced around slowly, watching every crack and corner in case if his dragon just happened to be there.

Then, a low hissing sound came from behind him. "Toothless?" Hiccup asked, hoping it to be his dragon friend.

However, this dragon wasn't his friend. And nor was the person who rode it. The teenager had white, long hair that reached down to his shoulders and grey eyes that seemed to have an instant distaste for Hiccup. The dragon was quadrepedal, having a dark purple hide above his belly, underneck, and under tail. The lower half was a even lighter purple, almost white looking.

Hiccup had brefriended dragons before. Maybe this person was just like him. Although, with the hissing sound that the boy's dragon made, it didn't seem like a friendly confrontation.

"Who are you?" the person growled.

"Hiccup," Hiccup answered camly. "I'm looking for my dragon. Have you seen him?"

The teenager's eyes widened in greed. Then, he lifted his hand and something green shot out of the wrist band he had. The green thing seemed to expand long, straps. The item pinned Hiccup against a wall, holdfing him immobile. The dragon trainer struggled against the bonds, but it didn't worked.

The boy hopped off his dragon and pulled out a staff, holding it sideways and pinning it against Hiccups' throat. "You're going to tell me where your dragon is, stranger," the boy threatened. "Then, I'm going to take you and him to my father. And make you a Wraith."

Hiccup snorted. "Man, someone has daddy issues."

The boy snarled and prepared to raise his staff, about to strike Hiccup. It was then a black shape came out of nowhere and slammed itself into the boy, knocking the staff out his hand.

Hiccup stared shocked as the new dragon in amazement. It was pitch black and it was quadrepedal, reaching at least fifteen feet long from elongated snout to finned tail. One of the fins on the dragon's tail was missing. Then, Hicup knew. "Toothless?"

The dragon turned to look at him with a smile. It was only after he was struck with the staff that the dragon instantly caught it with his teeth as the boy prepared for another blow. After the boy gave out a cry of surprise, Toothles lifted up the boy with his jaws and swung him into his own dragon.

There was a crash and both dragon and rider sprawled to the ground. The boy scrambled to his feet and glared at Hiccup. "This isn't over stranger," he vowed. "I will come for your dragon! Then, my father can have a new recruit of the dragon human war!"

Hiccup whispered. "Dragon human war?"

_**So how did you guys like it? Be honest please. And NO bad comments, okay? Although, I will take some constructive critisism.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup remembered what had happened before the portal sucked them in.

_Hiccup and Astrid were flying on their dragons, Stormfly and Toothless. The two Vikings were having a blast, their dragons soaring through the air as they held on tight. Below them, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout and their dragons were whooping with excitement._

_However, the sky around them grew a dark purple. Lightning crashed around the two flying riders. To the fours' surprise, a great spiral seemed to open up in the sky like a dragon's mouth._

_Toothless gave a roar of alarm to the other dragons. Hiccup looked down at his friends. "Get to safety, guys!"_

_However, before anything else could happen, the spiral seemed to suck Toothless and Hiccup in. Toothless struggled with all of his might and speed to attempt to pull away from the spiral, to no avail. Soon rider and dragon were pulled into the swirling colors of red, green, blue, and violet._

Hiccup then realized that the appearance of his dragon was different. Toothless was still quadrepedal, but stood on very long, strong looking legs. He was still colored with a pitch black color. Each leg ended in a large foot from which "toe" jutted out three inch, curved sharp claws. The dragon's body was at least nine feet long. Instead of the shovel spade shaped head, Toothless had a triangle like head from which the mouth which extened like a Monsterous Nightmare's, only much more flat looking. Spikes appeared out from the sides of Toothless' head, much like his ears from which Hiccup had always remembered him with. Nobs lined down his back, revealing the same spines that Valka had revealed to Hiccup. And just like when Hiccup had shot him down, his remaining left fin still spread across the ground.

(A/N: He looks just like Beau, only pitch black and without the spines and the fin.)

Hiccup took immediate notice that Toothless still wore the same saddle. Then, he glanced down at his clothes and realized that he was still wearing all of his gadgets from when the portal had sucked him in. However, to his dismay, he also saw that his right "leg" was still a "stand" of iron that gave him support. The young Viking turned to face his dragon, who stared back him. "We have to get some answers. Okay, bud?"

Toothless grumbled in response as if to say, "Sure."

Climbing on the back of his dragon, Hiccup gripped the sides of his friend's monsterous neck and held on tight as Toothless bounded off in a sinmgle leap.

_**Getting better? I'll try and update more. But it'll take me a while, okay?**_


End file.
